


En klingon, ça veut dire je t′aime

by Fausta88



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausta88/pseuds/Fausta88
Summary: Andy prend le temps de montrer à Miranda à quel point elle l′aime, avec l′aide d′une ou deux phrases de drague.Traduction de " That's Klingon For I Love You " par Teenybirdy.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Kudos: 10





	En klingon, ça veut dire je t′aime

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That's Klingon For I Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310712) by [teenybirdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenybirdy/pseuds/teenybirdy). 



En klingon, ça veut dire je t′aime

Par Teenybirdy

Traduit par Fausta88 (janvier 2021),

Andy prend le temps de montrer à Miranda à quel point elle l′aime, avec l′aide d′une ou deux phrases de drague.  
Traduction de " That's Klingon For I Love You " par Teenybirdy.

oOo

Pour SarahShalomDavid, d′après une demande de la page Facebook DWP-Mirandy.

oOo

Miranda n′était pas sensible à mes charmes, j′en étais sûre. Combien de phrases de drague est-ce que je devais lui jeter au nez avant qu′elle ne s′en rende compte et qu′elle me roule un patin. Franchement.

J′admets que je faisais la cour à Miranda Priestley en suivant un défi, un que j′étais prête à relever avec mon esprit enbrumé par la vodka. Ca m′avait semblé une opportunité fantastique de conquérir ma nana et ainsi de me garantir le désir de mon coeur. A quel point ça pouvait être dur ? J′étais écrivain, après tout.

C′était Emily qui m′avait lancé le défi et j′avais ressenti le besoin irrépressible de rabattre le caquet de la rouquine, surtout que ses commentaires cinglants sur le fait que je me pâmais devant quelqu′un qui était hors de ma portée étaient souvent murmurés à portée de Miranda.

Mes commentaires commencèrent de façon assez innocente. Je lui fis un grand sourire quand elle passa devant moi le lundi suivant en me jetant pratiquement le Book dans les mains et sa veste sur le bureau d′Emily.

" Quand je suis près de vous, je me sens toute gaie, " dis-je en murmuant dans son dos.

Je me sentis rougir et je maudis mon teint pâle pour ce qui devait être la milliardième fois depuis que j′étais entrée à Runway. Le rouge allait et venait à sa guise depuis que j′avais des sentiments pour ma cheffe énigmatique et sexy.

Ce premier jour, Miranda tourna la tête et me lança un regard féroce. Vous savez, un de ces regards à vous faire fondre, celui qui vous faisait vous demander si elle n′avait pas quand même des tendances meurtrières et si la rumeur disant qu′elle balançait ses assistants depuis le 17ème étage n′était pas vraie.

" Andréa, j′ai besoin que vous soyez au point aujourd′hui. Essayez de rassembler le peu de matière grise que vous avez encore. " Miranda regarda dans son bureau. " Où est mon café ? "

" Euh… Je... " J′entendis le claquement des talons d′Emily derrière moi. " … le voilà. " J′attrapai le mug de voyage fumant des mains de ma collègue et je le plaçai délicatement à sa place habituelle.

" C′est tout, " murmura-t-elle.

Je savais ce que ça voulait dire. Je retournai dans mon repaire aussi vite que mes Jimmy Choos de 12 cm le permettaient.

Les jours suivants, je redoublai d′efforts à un point que Nigel, Serena et Emily devaient cacher leurs rires derrière des quintes de toux. Si Miranda se posait des questions sur la toux, elle ne dit rien et continua de nous tailler des croupières avec sa grâce habituelle.

" Etes-vous magicienne ? Parce que dès que je vous vois, tout le monde disparaît ! " Rien. Elle m′avait forcément entendue.

" Vous devez être directrice de choeur, parce que vous faites chanter le mien ! " Miranda me fixa le regard vide. 

" Vous avez une carte ? Parce que je me suis perdue dans vos yeux ! " Pfff. Il faut que je dise quoi pour obtenir une réaction de cette femme impossible.

" Si Dieu a créé une femme plus belle que vous, je suis sûre qu′il se la garde. " Il y eut une légère lueur un frémissement de de ses lèvres parfaites avant qu′elles ne se retroussent. Oh, mince.

" Ce tailleur vous va très bien. Mais bon,... " Une pause. " Je vous irais bien moi aussi. " A nouveau, rien.

" Vous savez ce qui vous irait bien ? " Rien, même pas la suggestion de peut-être elle m′a entendue. "

" Vous savez de quoi est fait mon chemisier ? C′est du matériel de petite amie. " Je devenais désespérée, lâchez-moi du leste.

" Vous avez un joli visage, le genre de visage que vous pouvez voir sur la couverture de Runway. " Un sourcil levé. Ouais ! Enfin !

De retour sur les mots d′esprits sur la mode, j′y revins pour avoir des réactions.

" Ce chemisier vous va bien, mais vous seriez mieux sans. " Que dalle !

" Je porte du rouge à lèvvres Revlon Colorstay, vous voulez m′aider à vérifier s′il résiste aux baisers ? " Les yeux au ciel. Mon esprit commença à chanter Hallelujah, hallelujah, hal-le-lu-jaaaaah !

" Andréa, vous êtes tombées et vous vous êtes heurté la tête ? " dit Miranda d′une voix trainante ? " Que vous arrive-t-il aujourd′hui ? "

Un jour, je la regardai depuis ma position à ses côté et j′entraperçus son décolleté. J′étais foutue. Je réussis avec peine à en arracher mes yeux et je remarquai le frémissement des lèvres de Miranda et l′amusement briller dans son regard. Peut-être qu′elle n′était pas insensibe à mes charmes, finalement.

J′avais espoir, j′apprenais à en vivre.

" Je ne peux pas m′en empêcher. Mes yeux sont emprisonnés par le champ gravitationnel de vos seins ! " marmonnai-je à bout de souffle.

Le jour suivant, j′essayai quelque chose de nouveau en essayant qu′elle tombe dans mon piège. " Hé Miranda. Vous avez un pansement ? " lui demandai-je.

Elle me répondit sans presque y penser. " Non, pourquoi ? "

" Parce que je me suis égratigné le genou en tombant pour vous. " Je lui offris un de mes plus grands sourires et j′eus enfin une vraie réaction.

Miranda écarquilla les yeux et me regarda comme so elle ne m′avait jamais vue auparavant. Andréa, je… " Miranda balbutia. " C′est tout. "

Bingo.

Ce furent les jumelles qui m′aidèrent à la fin. Et c′est aussi le moment où j′ai découvert que Miranda Prietsley avait un ou deux petits faibles cachés.

oOo

J′étais un peu interloquée par le changement de mes sentiments pour Andréa, mais je ne pus en trouver la moindre cause. Elle avait toujours ce caractère vif et énervant habituel, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent. Une étincelle de quelque chose. Une attirance, à défaut d′un autre mot.

Je n′arrêtais pas de me dire que la jeune femme n′était pas plus séduisante que d′habitude et pourtant je me surprenais à prendre mon temps lorsque je la scrutais tous les matins, avant de rencontrer ses yeux et de lui accorder un hochement de tête approbateur.

Peut-être que j′avais juste besoin de prendre un peu de vacances. Je savais que ça faisait longtemps que je n′en avais pas pris et j′avais sérieusement besoin d′un peu de temps sans cette folie que ma vie était devenue. Et pourtant, je détestais l′idée de m′absenter de Runway et de rater les sourires enjoués de mon Andréa dont la présence me calmait comme personne auparavant.

Ma magnifique Andréa. Oh, comme j′aimerais qu′elle soit vraiment à moi. Au fin fond de mon esprit, chaque nuit, quand je dormais, je revais de cette magnifique jeune femme, mais c′était sans espoir. Jamais elle ne pourrait s′intéresser à moi, le Diable en Prada.

Je pensais que peut-être j′en avais fait trop après les évènements de Paris. Peut-être que cette nouvelle distraction, sous la forme de mon adorable assistante, était simplement due à ma séparation ou peut-être la crise de la cinquantaine.

Cela prit quelques semaines pour que les commentaires hasardeux d′Andréa finissent par traverser ma conscience et je commençai à me demander ce que cela voulait dire.

" Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui ne va pas avec mes yeux, je n′arrive pas à les décoller de vous, " murmura Andréa en me montrant où je devais apposer ma signature.

C′était sûrement une plaisanterie, non ?

Nigel camoufla son rire derrière une quinte de toux, mais ce fut assez pour que je fasse comme si je n′avais pas entendu la jeune femme. Ce ridicule petit bonhomme continua à ricaner comme un écolier pendant tout le meeting ce qui me mit en colère.

Je dois bien avouer que j′avais remarqué ces paroles désinvoltes dites d′une voix presque douces, souvent en présence d′Emily, de Serena ou de Nigel. Mais j′étais incapable d′y réagir comme je l′aurais fait si nous étions deux étrangères qui dansaient l′une contre l′autre dans un bar sombre.

Andréa était mon assistante et il aurait été hautement inapproprié pour moi d′agir sur mon désir caché. Et pourtant, ce magnifique sourire qui suivait toujours ses paroles me gardait captive et mes yeux la suivaient involontairement quand elle sortait de mon bureau.

Je fis de mon mieux pour oublier ce petit badinage, sans vouloir être tentée par Andréa. Je souhaitais juste savoir ce qu′elle voulait de moi. 

La jeune femme me rendait complètement folle. Ses yeux montraient tellement d′affection quand ils croisaient les miens et aussi une passion sous-jacente quand elle me regardait. Elle commença à être transfixée par mes seins et à se mordre les lèvres et je remarquai comme elle serrait les cuisses.

C′était dans cette passion que je voulais puiser. Je rêvais de me retrouver enveloppée dans ses bras, ses longues jambes mêlées aux miennes, ma langue...

Oh, mon dieu, il faut que je me reprenne.

Mes journées continuèrent, comme d′habitude, de façon reativement efficace, avec de petites perturbations à cause d′Irving et de l′incompétence de mon équipe. J′entendais souvent Emily s′en prendre à Andréa ou Nigel se moquer d′elle pratiquement sans pitié et pourtant, je ne faisais rien pour les arrêter. J′espérais qu′Andréa en aurait assez après un moment. Ce serait un soulagement inespéré. Cette pensée me préoccupait aussi.

Son année passa et elle était toujours avec moi, ce qui permettait à Emily de prendre une position dans le département artistique de Nigel. Andréa se remplaça par une autre jeune femme efficace qui put au moins avoir ma commande de café correctement et qui savait épeler Gabbana.

Grâce à Andréa, je fus capable de profiter du temps supplémentaire que je pouvais passer avec mes Bobbsey. Elles grandissaient bien trop rapidement et elle avaient conclu une sorte d′amitié improbable avec ma première assistante.

J′étais abasourdie de voir qu′elles l′admiraient et je les entendais souvent rire depuis le haut des escaliers quand elle entrait à la maison chaque soir avec le Book. Cela apportait une autre touche de légèreté dans mon monde.

Je n′étais pas insensible aux nombreux charmes d′Andréa. En fait, j′avais de plus en plus de mal à rester de marbre quand elle me surprenait avec ses phrases de drague à deux balles.

" Vous passez tant de temps dans mon esprit que je devrais vous faire payer un loyer. " Je refusai de faire comme si j′avais entendu le commentaire et je n′essayai même pas d′en comprendre la signification.

" Il y a des gens qui disent que Disneyland est l′endroit le plus joyeux du monde. Visiblement, ils n′ont jamais été en ta présence. "

Je ne pouvais pas permettre à Andréa de briser mes défenses. Elle était une des rares qui m′avait vraiment vue vulnérable et cela lui donnait un pouvoir dont elle n′était pas consciente.

Je continuais à penser à cette magnifique jeune femme. Parfois, je me retrouvais piégée par une de ses phrases. Cela me surprenait à chaque fois, mais quand cela arrivait, elle m′offrait un de ses plus beaux sourires et je me sentais fondre sous sa chaleur.

Je voyais d′ici la une des journaux si je courais après cette impossible jeune femme. Elle avait la moitié de mon âge et, je ne sais comment, elle avait contourné mes défenses glaciales et trouvé la femme qui se cachait derrière.

" Si je regardais dans le Miroir de Erised, je nous verrais toutes les deux ensemble. "

J′avais tellement ri à celle-ci, quoique seulement quand la jeune femme avait été hors de ma présence. C′était vraiment une jeune femme unique et je me délectais d′elle.

Je lui offris un petit sourire le lendemain matin et Andréa m′offrit le plus beau compliment que j′aie jamais reçu. " Votre sourire est comme un Expelliarmus. Simple et désarmant. "

Comment savait-elle que, comme mes Bobbsey, j′étais complètement sous le charme du monde magique de J. K. Rowling.

Quand j′eus accompli l′impossible, une fois de plus, elle me glissa doucement à l′oreille : " Est-ce que vous utilisez le charme de Confundus ou est-ce que vous êtes naturellement hallucinante ? "

Andréa avait trouvé le filon et, quelque part, elle le savait. Elle continua à m′offrir ses phrases.

" Est-ce que vous avez fait de moi votre horcrux ? Parce que mon coeur s′est arrêté quand je vous ai rencontrée. "

C′était par une étrange samedi après-midi où j′avais demandé à Andréa de m′apporter de la crème glacée que je réalisai qu′elle aimait la science fiction. Je jetai un coup d′oeil sur ses vêtements décontractés et je réalisai qu′elle portait un tshirt de Star Trek.

Je décidai que j′allais prendre Andréa à son propre jeu en utilisant mes connaissances de science-fiction.

" Quelqu′un a dû vous tirer dessus avec un phaseur programmé sur canon. " La rougeur de son visage valut bien l′effort de trouver les bons mots.

Je continuai de lui offrir des paroles de séduction. Je jouais avec elle et je pouvais bien admettre que j′adorais la voir confuse.

" Les scanneurs indiquent des formes de vie sexy dans cette région, " murmurai-je dans son oreille sur notre chemin vers l′ascenseur ? Elle eut un moment d′arrêt et je montai dans la boîte de métal. Ce fut juste au moment où j′empêchai les portes de l′ascenseur de se refermer qu′elle reprit ses esprits et qu′elle montai à côté de moi. " Oh, ce n′est que vous. "

Je cachai mon amusement derrière mes lunettes de soleil quand elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche, incrédule.

Le jour suivant, je réussis à réduire Andréa au silence, ce qui arrivait plus que rarement. " J′adorerais aller là où nul homme n′est jamais allé. "

" Etes-vous du holodeck ? Parce que vous êtes trop belle pour être vraie. " Andréa tourna sur ses talons. Visiblement, elle ne s′attendait pas à ce que je me sois glissée derrière elle dans le placard.

Ses yeux parcoururent mon visage et je ne réussis pas à remettre mon masque habituel en place. Ce qu′elle vit dans mes yeux mit en route une chaine de réaction qui nous amenèrent à aujourd′hui.

Elle avança vers moi et je reculai rapidement jusqu′à heurter le mur. Puis elle m′embrassa comme je n′avais jamais été embrassée.

oOo

Miranda sourit à sa femme. " Tu es une femme ridicule. "

" Je suis peut-être ridicule, mais tu m′aimes quand même. " 

" Oui, je t′aime. Plus que les mots ne pourraient l′exprimer, " l′admit Miranda.

"Urkuk lu Stalga," lui dit Andy en souriant à son regard vide. " En klingon, ça veut dire je t′aime, ma chérie. "

" Complètement ridicule, " souffla Miranda sans pouvoir s′empêcher de sourire en voyant la façon dont Janeway et Seven of Nine se parlaient sur sa télévision à grand écran.

Capitaine Janeway : " Vous ETES avec votre propre espèce – les humains. "

Seven of Nine : " Je ne me souviens pas d′avoir été humaine. "

Fin  
\--


End file.
